Gof***yourself-Brighton Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer: "Last time, on Supernanny. Annie goes to Canada to visit a very selfish mother." Christopher: "Well, even thought my wife is crazy. She beheaded Fiona's Amy Rose plush, Olivia's Talking Tom plush, Sadie's Princess Bubblegum plush and Yoshi's Pikachu plush." chokes Cassidy for watching TV Everykidneedsto: "NO, NO, NO! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO WATCH THAT KIND OF GARBAGE BECAUSE IT IS FOR ADULTS AND ALSO GUMBALL THROWS TANTRUMS LIKE A BABY! NOBODY LIKES THAT SHOW! FIONA, YOU DESERVED A WHIPPING!" holds a whip Fiona: "DADDY HELP!" Fiona: "Let us watch TV or we will barbecue your car!" Sadie: "That's right, you big, fat, ugly old PRUNE!!!!" Olivia: "Everykidneedsto is a big fat NINCOMPOOP! NINCOMPOOP!" Announcer: "When Everykidneedsto Go(bleep)yourself gets into a horrific turn for the kids..." Everykidneedsto: "NO MORE TV FOR YOU, SADIE! BECAUSE TV IS FOR ADULTS!" Carly: "I want my father back." Everykidneedsto: "Well, too bad. I'm the best you got!" Announcer: "She says TV is for adults and toys are for babies." Everykidneedsto: "GIVE ME THE REMOTE!" Olivia: "NO!" Everykidneedsto: "GIVE IT TO ME, NOW!" Olivia: "(bleep), NO!" Everykidneedsto: "GOD D(bleep) IT, OLIVIA!" Announcer: "Will Annie help this crazy abusive mother before she kills her kids?" is taking a cold shower crying Jake: "I HATE MY MOTHER! I want Daddy! I want Daddy!" Everykidneedsto: "Well, you little b*******, I am the best you got." Everykidneedsto: "YOU WILL SUFFER!! ALL OF YOU WILL SUFFER IN H*** FOR TV AND PLAYING WITH TOYS! BECAUSE TV IS FOR ADULTS AND TOYS ARE FOR BABIES! Now get outside and get to work in the garden! Take out the trash! Wash the dishes, clean the floors..." Submission Reel Annie: "Let's see what's happening to the father of the family when the mother turns very unfriendly." ???: "Oh hi, I'm Christopher. I have 13 kids, Steven, Richard, Anna and Anne are quadtruplets and they are 15, Carly who is 14, Cassidy who is 13, Fiona is 12, Jake and Sadie are 11, Olivia is 10, Beckett is 9, Yoshi is 8 and Rey is 4." Christopher: "Fiona, Jake, Sadie, Olivia, Beckett, Yoshi and Rey are banned from playing with toys and watching TV because my wife said that TV is for adults and toys are for babies." Everykidneedsto: "TV IS FOR ADULTS AND TOYS ARE FOR BABIES!" Christopher: "Not only that, she is also a slave driver. She make the kids her slaves; forcing them to work in the garden, Everykidneedsto: "YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO PLAY WITH YOUR POKEMON TOYS BECAUSE YOU ARE A CHILD AND YOU CAN'T PLAY WITH TOYS!" slaps Yoshi Christopher: "She hates children and she wants them dead." Everykidneedsto: "I WANT ALL OF YOU DEAD FOR WATCHING TV AND PLAYING WITH TOYS BECAUSE TV IS FOR ADULTS AND TOYS ARE FOR BABIES!" Christopher: "She also has done very, very, very, very bad things to her children." Everykidneedsto: "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, YOU MIGHT DESERVE A SPANKING!" spanks Beckett Christopher: "I tried to tame her but I can't. All she is was she was worse than Giuseppe Todaro." ties up Carly into a chair, and leaves her there to starve Christopher: "5-month-old Anna-Marie and 2-month-old Garrett Charles met their demise." Anna-Marie cries nonstop Everykidneedsto: "SHUT THE (bleep) UP, ANNA-MARIE! BEFORE I WILL SHAKE YOU!" Christopher: "Everytime Anna-Marie cries, my wife shook her to death." shakes Anna-Marie to death Christopher: "Garrett Charles died also." Charles is shaken to death by Everykidneedsto Introduction goes inside the colonial house with a lovely garden to see Steven, Richard, Anna, Anne, Carly, Cassidy and the other kids covered in blood from being stabbed by Everykidneedsto from watching TV breaks down into tears and she is looking like a skeleton from being severely starved hugs Carly Annie: "Oh my lord!" Richard: "Carly got stabbed from watching All That and The Amanda Show 24/7." Annie: "Why?" Cassidy: "Because Everykidneedsto is turning very violent and stabbing kids from watching shows like Chalkzone, Steven Universe, All That, The Loud House, The Powerpuff Girls, Rugrats, Chowder, Detention, Fillmore!, and Adventure Time. She forces us to eat our own feces and our own vomit, drink our own urine, denies us from using the toilet, forces us to work as slaves." Carly: "I want my father back." Everykidneedsto: "Well, too bad. I'm the best you got!" runs away from the house, crying and has bloody cuts all over his face, arms, legs and feet is laying on the floor with blood covering her whole body is shirtless with blood all over his chest with cuts everywhere is tied into a chair in a rope with tape over her mouth and has bloody cuts all over her arms and legs breaks down into tears and shows bloody cuts all over his whole body and face and Sadie are covered in blood, scars and bruises television remote is on fire Christopher: "Well, even thought my wife is crazy. She beheaded Fiona's Amy Rose plush, Olivia's Talking Tom plush, Sadie's Princess Bubblegum plush, and Yoshi's Pikachu plush." Annie: "Why?" Christopher: "Because Everykidneedstogo killed 10 children from watching TV by stabbing them before dumping their bodies into the lake. She burns things she doesn't like and beheads plush toys." Annie: "My word." Christopher: "Fiona got burnt with a cigarette lighter by her mother because she thinks TV is for adults and toys are for babies so Fiona will never watch The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack ever." Everykidneedsto: "YOU WILL SUFFER!! YOU ALL WILL SUFFER FOR WATCHING TV AND PLAYING WITH TOYS! BECAUSE TV IS FOR ADULTS AND TOYS ARE FOR BABIES! You little punks better start mopping the floors in the kitchen!" runs off and hides into her room Christopher: "Fiona hides inside her bedroom from being lashed out and beaten up by Everykidneedsto." Annie: "Oh my, that's no good. It's where happiness gone futile!" Fiona: "ANNIE! DADDY! HELP ME PLEASE!" Christopher: "She thinks video games are for teenagers, TV is for adults and toys are for babies. Nobody wants to play video games, watch TV or play toys when a selfish parent was around." Annie: "Yeah." Yoshi: " " (Translation: "I agree with my father.") Beckett: "Yeah right." Fiona: "Agreed." Steven: "That's right. When you are caught playing video games, watch TV and playing with toys, a selfish parent has alot of discipline techniques. We endure being severely beaten, enslaved and starved." Anna: "Yeah, especially when my mother was around." Observation begins Yoshi: " " (Translation: "Dad, can I watch Pokemon?") Christopher: "No. You can't watch TV because my wife said that TV is for adults." Everykidneedsto: "SHUT UP! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO WATCH POKEMON! IT IS FOR ADULTS! Go and start washing dishes, then take out the trash, make the beds, clean the bedrooms, mop the floors, scrub the sinks and the counters, dust the counters and clean the whole house!" Yoshi: " " (Translation: "You're so mean!") Everykidneedsto: "Mow the lawn, pull the weeds, water the garden, chop the wood, rake the leaves, and get to work, work, work!" Fiona: "What about Camp Lazlo?" Everykidneedsto: "YOU CAN'T WATCH CAMP LAZLO BECAUSE CARTOON NETWORK IS FOR LITTLE KIDS AND FAT VIRGINS SO SHUT THE (bleep) UP!" Fiona: "You are very mean! Shut up!" Everykidneedsto: "Cook me some lunch, fetch me my magazine, vacuum the floors, make me some tea, sweep the floors, and do the laundry!" Sadie: "I'm bored. I want to play with my Lalaloopsy toys." Everykidneedsto: "TOO BAD! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO PLAY THAT STUFF! IT IS FOR BABIES! If you are bored, then here is a 20-page list of chores for you to do! Now get out of my sight, you filthy little w****!" Christopher: "Calm down, sweetie. It's okay." Olivia: "Then what's wrong with Everykidneedsto?" Christopher: "She thinks that TV is for adults and toys are for babies." Everykidneedsto: "ALL OF YOU ARE BANNED FROM PLAYING WITH TOYS AND WATCHING TV BECAUSE NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO WATCH NICKTOONS, DISNEY XD, CARTOON NETWORK, DISCOVERY FAMILY, YTV, TELETOON AND THE FAMILY CHANNEL EVER AGAIN BECAUSE IT IS FOR ADULTS ONLY NOT FOR ELEMENTARY SCHOOL-AGED KIDS NOR PRE-TEENS!!!!!!!!!" Christopher: "Relax, everything's fine." Christopher: "I hate my wife. I need to get a better wife who is friendly. My wife takes a nasty turn and is very not-so-friendly, and so do my father-in-law and my mother-in-law." Fiona: "I can't believe she's a not-so-friendly stay-at-home mother." is using drugs Yoshi: " " (Translation: "You'd better let me play with my things, or else I will throw your Samsung Galaxy out the window and break it!") Fiona: "Let us watch TV or we will barbecue your car!" Sadie: "That's right, you big, fat, ugly old PRUNE!!!!" Olivia: "Everykidneedsto is a big fat NINCOMPOOP! NINCOMPOOP!" Rey: "Stinky-head! Everykidneedsto is a stinkyhead!" Everykidneedsto: "DO YOU WANT YOUR BODIES TO BE BURNT IN A FIREPLACE SO I CAN SELL ALL OF THE TOYS AND THE TV TO EBAY?" All kids (except Yoshi): "Uh, no." Everykidneedsto: "SO SHUT THE (bleep) UP WITH ALL THAT TRASH TALK!" Anne: "A trash talk?" Fiona: "Uh, what's a trash talk?" Everykidneedsto: "IT IS WHERE KIDS INSULT PEOPLE! KIDS DO NEED TO DIE IN (bleep) YOU (bleep)!" Observation continues Fiona: "Daddy, take me with you, please! I wanna come with you!" Christopher: "Okay, okay." and Christopher watch The Amazing World of Gumball Everykidneedsto: "NO, NO, NO! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO WATCH THAT KIND OF GARBAGE BECAUSE IT IS FOR ADULTS AND ALSO GUMBALL THROWS TANTRUMS LIKE A BABY! NOBODY LIKES THAT SHOW! FIONA, YOU DESERVED A WHIPPING!" holds a whip Fiona: "DADDY, HELP!" Parent Meeting Annie: "Is there anything wrong ith Everykidneedsto?" Christopher: "Yes. She messes with my kids and threatens to kill them. She lashes out of them and throws objects at them. Remember the time Sadie got banned from watching Gravity Falls and got taped in the wall." Annie: "Yeah. Christopher: "This is a nightmare for my wife. Sadie got taped to the wall for watching Gravity Falls. My wife got so evil, she spanked, taped their mouths, tied them up into chairs, hang them, stab them and does every single stuff to my children from watching shows like Adventure Time, Gravity Falls, Clarence, The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, Powerpuff Girls, Star vs. the Forces of Evil, Steven Universe, Sailor Moon Crystal, Regular Show, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Regular Show, Quick Draw McGraw, Wander Over Yonder, Teen Titans, Total Drama, Uncle Grandpa, Wander Over Yonder, Xiaolin Chronicles, Zevo-3, Legend of Korra, Avatar: the Last Airbender, Codename: Kids Next Door, SpongeBob SquarePants seasons 1 to 3, Count Duckula, Danger Mouse, Alias the Jester, Fluppy Dogs, Clangers, Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, and many others." Annie: " " Christopher: "She threatened to kill Sadie, Jake and Fiona for being mean to their mother saying that TV is for everyone and toys are for kids especially for pre-teens so my wife tried to bisect them and beat them up to death with a stick." Annie: " " Christopher: "Halloween is the worst. My wife won't let the kids watch some Halloween movies so I locked my wife in the attic and let my kids watch some movies and animated Halloween specials. Remember that Halloween night after trick-or-treating, we recorded that Halloween special Scary Figure Dance to let my kids watch it?" Annie: "Yeah." (Everykidneedsto is at the meeting too) Annie: Everykidneedsto, why do you Kate your kids to much? Why do you hurt them? Naughty Tuffet Naughty Rug Naughty Grid Naughty Triangle Creepy Zoo Everykidneedsto: "CREEPY ZOO FOR ALL OF YOU!" Fiona: "But I'm 12! I can't go to the creepy zoo!" slaps Fiona Fiona: "OW! What did you do that for?" Everykidneedsto: "FOR SAYING THAT YOU ARE (bleep)ING TWELVE AND SAYING THAT YOU CANNOT GO TO THE CREEPY ZOO!" takes every kid to the zoo Everykidneedsto: "Say hello to CREEPS THE CAT!" the Cat comes in screams and shoots Creeps with a shotgun the Cat is destroyed Olivia: "You are selfish! I want my daddy!" Everykidneedsto: "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO CREEPS THE CAT?!" Beckett: "He's evil!" Everykidneedsto: "Here are my minions...do you know what they do to bad kids?" the Bulldog, Chomper the Alligator, Stinger the Bee, Ferocious the Fox, Killer the Crab, Ouchcauser the Otter, Death the Gorilla, Doom the Dog, Scary the Seal, Slaughter the Bloodhound and Mutant the Mutant Piraña Green Smoothie Learn English The bad kids vs. Everykidneedsto Jake, Sadie and Olivia are standing here in the living room, crying after getting spanked Jake: "Wow. Just because we are preteens doesn't mean MY MOM'S ABUSIVE FOR WATCHING TV?" Fiona: "Yeah. Worse than the Hot Sauce mom video." Olivia: "BUT I HATE HOT SAUCE! MOM FORCED ME TO DRINK HOT SAUCE and my own urine BEFORE BED!" Sadie: "Worse than burning my clothes. I don't want my Justice, Aeropostale, Abercrombie and Hollister clothes to be burnt by my mother...or forced to be standing naked!" Christopher: "Don't worry, we will have a new mother." Everykidneedsto stabs Yoshi still isn't home from school Fiona: "Yoshi decided to spend the night at his friend Charlie's, Daddy. Mommy says that she wants to kill him the next morning. I'm scared." Christopher: "Don't worry, I will take you to Grandma Ramona and Grandpa Wilbur, where you will be safe. Now go pack your overnight bag." is with her friend MacKenzie is with her Aunt Mirabelle is with his friend Brandon The other kids (minus Yoshi) turn over a new leaf Time for Annie to go Everykidneedsto tries to run from the police (The police arrive at the door and inform Christopher that they have found the bodies of 5-month-old Anna-Marie and 2-month-old Garrett Charles buried underneath the bridge) Family update Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Controversial Transcripts